<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jonmartin by jonathanstardustsims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964285">jonmartin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims'>jonathanstardustsims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonmartimsasha [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, asexual author, requested on tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanstardustsims/pseuds/jonathanstardustsims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I won't lie, I'd kill for a followup to that last fic you wrote. Maybe Martin or Sasha taking their turns with Jon, or maybe multiple of them working together to see how many times Jon can cum before he calls it quits?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonmartimsasha [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jonmartin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terms used for Jon's bits: folds, cunt, clit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Martin comes back from break, Jon has only just barely slid free of Tim’s cock. Their combined come drips obscenely down his thighs as he stands on wobbly legs.</p><p>“Oh!” says Martin. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise you were—”</p><p>“It’s fine, Martin,” Jon says. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”</p><p>“No,” he agrees, staring shamelessly now that he’s been given permission.</p><p>Jon bites his lip. The hunger in Martin’s eyes is undeniable. And, much as he hates to admit it, Tim is right. He really can’t get enough.</p><p>“D’you want to…?”</p><p>Martin’s eyes widen. “Here?”</p><p>“Oh, well, we can go down to document storage if you want to. But I don’t think Tim will mind if we do it here?” Jon turns to Tim for confirmation.</p><p>“You’ll get no complaints from me,” Tim grins. “I’m spent, though. I’ll just stick to watching.”</p><p>“I—yeah, yes. I would like to, then.”</p><p>Martin shimmies out of his trousers and pants in no time. He rakes Jon’s hair out of his face and moves one hand between his legs, probing his soft, sticky folds.</p><p>It’s too much for Jon to stay standing. His knees buckle and he collapses against Martin, who catches him easily.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>Jon nods against his chest. “Feels good.”</p><p>“Not sure how I’m gonna fuck you like this,” Martin admits. “Unless I bent you over the desk?”</p><p>Jon moans at the very idea and nods vigorously. Tim moves some papers and Martin maneuvers Jon so his chest is flat against Tim’s desk.</p><p>Martin lightly pets Jon’s hips. “I’ve got a condom if you want me to use one, but I’d honestly rather—I’d—I’d like to fuck you bare? If that’s okay?”</p><p>From his chair, Tim moans. He’s got one hand over his cock, but he’s not doing anything with it. Martin flushes at the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>“That is <em>very</em> okay,” Jon says breathlessly.</p><p>Martin thrusts gracelessly between Jon’s thighs, sliding slickly against his cunt and clit. He takes himself in hand and nudges Jon’s legs open. He presses in slowly, head tipped back and mouth wide open.</p><p>“<em>Martin</em>.”</p><p>Martin drapes himself over Jon’s back, covering him with his entire body. He entwines their fingers and holds Jon’s hands in front of him on the desk. Jon struggles to breathe with Martin’s bulk pinning him to the desk—just a little bit, but in the best way.</p><p>Martin slowly begins to rock his hips forward, huffing out a breath with every thrust, until he’s going at a punishing pace. Jon moans each time Martin slams forward, nearly drowning out the squelching noises of Martin’s cock thrusting Tim’s come deeper into Jon.</p><p>When Martin starts peppering the back of Jon’s neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses, Jon <em>whines</em>. The noise prompts a punched-out groan from Tim, who Martin has nearly forgotten about at this point.</p><p>He turns his head to watch Tim stroke his cock, which is valiantly trying to get hard again. There’s a flush high on his cheeks, and a little thrill zings through Martin at knowing he’s responsible for putting it there.</p><p>Martin shifts so his left hand is around both of Jon’s wrists and his right hand is free to move down between Jon’s legs and rub his clit. The noise Jon makes is indescribably beautiful.</p><p>It doesn’t take long after that for Jon to come, and the way he tightens around Martin’s cock sets off Martin’s own orgasm. His eyes roll back in his head a little bit when he thinks about coming in Jon’s bare cunt.</p><p>When it gets to be too much, Martin pulls out. All three of them groan at the suction-pop noise it makes.</p><p>Jon stays slumped over the desk, still breathing heavily. “Ch-Christ,” he stutters.</p><p>Martin drops a light kiss on his shoulder. “Was that good?”</p><p>“It was wonderful,” Jon murmurs, lifting his head to give Martin a proper kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Mm,” says Tim. “We should do this more often.”</p><p>“Oh. Are you busy?”</p><p>They all look to see Sasha standing in the doorway, expression halfway between bemused and wanting.</p><p>Jon swallows. The tip of her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, and Jon knows exactly what is going to happen next. “Actually…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>